Froststar's Pain
by Spiritss
Summary: Frostkit is an average warrior. But the weight of a prophecy lays on her shoulders; followed by a dark shadow looming over her every second of her life. Will she be able to endure the pain and heartbreak that lies ahead for her?
1. Alliances

Alliances

 **Snowclan**

 **Leader - Snowstar –** Pure white tom with black paws and ears

 **Deputy – Snaketail –** Brown tom with a grey tail and black paws.

 **Medicine cat - Arcticfeather –** Pale grey tom with icy blue eyes.

 **Warriors**

 **Shimmerfur –** Pure white she-cat with amber eyes and grey paws.

 **Blizzardfang –** white-and-black tabby tom with white paws and tail.

 **Icefang –** Icy tom with blue eyes and black paws.

 **Silverheart –** Silver she-cat with black paws and icy blue eyes.

 **Blacktail –** Grey tom with Black ears and tail, and a white belly.

 **Apprentice, Sparrowpaw**

 **Breezeclaw –** Black tom with grey paws and amber eyes.

 **Frozenfang –** Silver tabby tom with black stripes.

 **Featherbreeze –** Pale grey tabby she-cat.

 **Clawfoot –** Brown tom with a white belly and a scar running down his flank.

 **Greyclaw –** Grey she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Darklight –** Black tom with green eyes.

 **Whitelight –** White she-cat with black tabby stripes.

 **Ravenfeather –** Black she-cat with amber eyes and a white belly.

 **Apprentices**

 **Willowpaw –** Pale silver tabby she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

 **Sparrowpaw –** Light grey tom with white paws and dark grey ears

 **Kits & Queens**

 **Moonshadow –** Dark grey she-cat with a pale muzzle and white paws, mother to Snowstar's kits – Icekit and Frostkit

 **Windfeather –** White tabby she-cat with black stripes, mother to Blacktail's kit – Stonekit

 **Quailheart –** Brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and russet paws. Mother to Blizzardfang's kit - Willowkit

 **Icekit –** Icy grey she-cat with a black tail

 **Stonekit –** Dark grey tom with deep, green eyes

 **Frostkit –** Frosty silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

 **Willowkit –** Pale silver tabby she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

 **Elders**

 **Icyflame –** she-cat with pale blue eyes and a fading grey coat

 **Redblaze –** Brownish-russet tom with a graying muzzle

 **Sunclan**

 **Leader – Greenstar –** Pale grey she-cat with piercing green eyes

 **Deputy – Clawfang –** Grey tom with multiple scars, including some on the jaw, shoulder, and flank

 **Medicine cat – Featherwind –** Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

 **Warriors**

 **Flamefur –** Orange tabby tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes.

 **Quailflight –** Russet she-cat with a white muzzle, belly and chest, black stripes, and green eyes.

 **Jaywing –** Grey tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Apprentice, Thrushpaw**

 **Blackclaw –** Black tom with white paws and amber eyes.

 **Firefang –** Flaming orange tabby tom with white stripes and yellow eyes.

 **Mousetooth –** Light brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes.

 **Barktail –** Very dark brown tom with a black tail and paws.

 **Yellowclaw –** Pale yellow tom with black paws & tail tip.

 **Apprentice, Shewpaw**

 **Amberpool –** Pale orangeish-amber she-cat with deep, sky-blue eyes.

 **Sparrowpelt –** Very pale brown tom with green eyes and a white underbelly.

 **Apprentice, Shadepaw**

 **Brindleshine –** Grey tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

 **Robineyes –** Orange-brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes, and a russet chest.

 **Apprentices**

 **Shadepaw –** Pale blueish black tom with pale blue eyes.

 **Shrewpaw –** Dusty brown tom with green eyes and a white belly.

 **Thrushpaw –** Brown tom with a black tail, paws, and ears. Pale green eyes.

 **Kits & Queens **

**Paleheart –** Pale grey Queen with a white belly and splotches, mother to Sparrowpelt's kits, Riverkit and Cloudkit.

 **Breezepool –** Black Queen with white paws and grey ears, mother to Firefang's kits, Stripekit and Littlekit.

 **Riverkit –** Grey tabby she-kit with piercing blue eyes.

 **Stripekit –** Orange tabby tom with white stripes and amber eyes.

 **Littlekit –** Small white tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes.

 **Cloudkit –** fluffy white she-kit with stunning green eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _It's not long now._ Froststar's paws burned as the herbs seeped into her cracked pads. Hissing, Froststar looked up with fury in her eyes.

"I can't believe Stonetail would lead an attack on me and the camp!" She hissed. The medicine cat looked down and rasped her tongue over Froststar's ear wound. "It's okay, Froststar. Not all cats are like that." The pale grey she-cat mewed.

"Oh, but Willowleaf, it isn't fair! What if he had trained Flameclaw and Blizzardtail to attack and betray me, too?"

Willowleaf shakes her head. "No, Froststar, I think those two young warriors are loyal. They fought against Stonetail and his band of rogues, remember?"

Froststar lets out a sigh. "I guess you're right." She whispers, closing her eyes, sleep overcoming her.

Her eyes bolt open in a forest outlined in sparkling white lines and stars. Getting up, Froststar looks around.

"Froststar."

Froststar knew that voice. She knew it clearer than the call of a robin in spring –

It was Snowstar, her father.

"Father!" Froststar cried, burying her head into Snowstar's chest fur. Snowstar purred, but his voice was serious. "You _must_ pick a new deputy as soon as you wake." Snowstar hissed. "You're on your final life. You can't leave your cats without a deputy."

Froststar looks up. "You're right." She whispered.

"But, my daughter…" Snowstar begins, his shape beginning to fade,

"Beware of the warrior who's ambitions strike high. Avoid the warrior who tries too hard. And, most of all…"

"Watch the warrior who's loyalty wavers."

Froststar's eyes closed, and opened in the medicine den again. She looked up and padded out of the den. Struggling to climb up to the high rock, she call a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to chase a rabbit through the snow gather beneath the high rock." She calls, her silver chest puffing out.

Cats gathered around the rock and Froststar nodded.

"It is time, to appoint a new deputy." Froststar gasps, fighting for breath.

"Flameclaw."

Flameclaw sits up and stares. He seemed to be surprised that of all the senior warriors, he was picked for the deputy.

"Flameclaw. I know Stonetail was your mentor, But I see nothing but loyalty and well-meaning in you, Flameclaw. I hope the clan sees you as their equal, if not superior, Because of your mentor." Froststar's legs give way to her weight and she lands on the ground, her frosty fur resting upon the rock.

 _I have lead this clan for many seasons,_ Froststar thought in her final moment, _But this is my time to leave the forest. Lead my clan well, Flameclaw, and Starclan, I am coming to join you._


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come _on,_ Frostkit! Let's play chase the mouse with Willowkit and Stonekit!" Frostkit's sister, Icekit, cries. "They're going to start any time now!"

Frostkit heaved herself up and padded over to Icekit. "Are you sure Stonekit would want to play chase the mouse? He's nearly an apprentice. You would think he would be _Too old for such kittish games._ " Frostkit meows, matter-of-factly. Icekit rolls her eyes.

"Stonekit is _obviously_ in love with Willowkit. Do you see the way he moons over her?" Icekit purrs. "I wish I were as pretty as Willowkit."

"doesn't Willowkit want to be apprenticed to Arcticfeather, the medicine cat?" Frostkit asks, waving her tail.

"So I do have a chance!" Icekit squeals, hopping up and down. "Oh, I mean, Willowkit will make a great medicine cat." Icekit says, clearly embarrassed. Frostkit rolled her eyes. "Oh, he'll never like you, stupid furball." Frostkit says good-humoredly. Icekit turned and she bowled Frostkit over. They wrestled in the snow for a second until Stonekit padded over and leaned down.

"How long will you keep us waiting?" The dark-grey tom purrs.

"Oh, we were just on our way over!" Icekit squeaks, her black tail high in the air. Frostkit giggles.

"well, come on then. Let's not keep Willowkit waiting." Stonekit jokes, his dark grey pelt reflecting the rays of sun cast on it. Frostkit flicks her ear. What did Icekit see in him?

Stonekit flicked his tail. "would you two hurry up?"

 _Rude, too!_ Frostkit thinks, scowling. "We're coming, but maybe you could slow down?" Frostkit snaps, lashing her tiny tail. Stonekit looked taken aback.

"Sorry about Frostkit!" Icekit calls quickly, barging up past Frostkit. Icekit whipped around and stared at Frostkit. "What were you thinking?" Icekit hissed. Frostkit looked down. "He was being rude." Frostkit muttered, but decided not to pursue an argument with her sister. "Let's just go!" Frostkit waved her tail to Icekit. Icekit ran after.

"Come on, jump just a tiny bit higher!" Stonekit urged as Willowkit jumped up to reach a branch of a tree. Landing, Willowkit looked at Stonekit. "Was I close?" Willowkit pants, waving her tail.

"If you want to be a great warrior, you're going to need to know how to jump!" Stonekit smiled.

"I don't know what the point is. I want to be a medicine cat." Willowkit mutters.

"Well, medicine cats have to be ready too, surely?" Stonekit meows, turning back to Willowkit. "Why do you want to be a boring old medicine cat, anyway?"

"Healing warriors is great! I want to learn every herb and every illness. I want to rescue my clanmates from their wounds, not inflict them!" Willowkit blurted, lashing her tail. "Who wouldn't want that?"

"Me." Icekit muttered, her black tail waving in the sunlight. "I want to learn how to hunt, and fight!"

"Me too." Frostkit added, sitting by her sister. "Hunting sounds fun."

"Make sure you catch me some extra prey, then!" Willowkit purred, pawing at the ground. "When should I ask Arcticfeather?"

"Whenever you feel is right. I support you." Stonekit purrs, padding around Willowkit. "You'll be the best medicine cat ever."

Willowkit bows her head. "I will. I promise."

"Well, come on! What about those jumping games we were talking about?" Frostkit exclaims, her striped tail lashing. "I bet I'll jump the highest!"

Stonekit leapt into the air. "Can you beat that?" He gloats, his chest puffed out, clearly proud of his leap.

"I bet I can, you arrogant furball!" Icekit says good humoredly as she jumps nearly twice as high as Stonekit.

"That's not fair." Stonekit muttered. "You were built for jumping."

"I guess. But that doesn't mean you're not good at something! You're probably a great fighter." Icekit points her tail at Stonekit's powerful legs. "Those are great for claw swipes and such."

"How do you know all of this?" Frostkit asks, curiosity edging her voice.

"Oh, you know, eavesdropping on the warriors." Icekit smirks. Frostkit figured it was clear that Icekit was trying to see if Stonekit was impressed. Frostkit rolled her eyes.

"Well, you haven't seen my leap yet." Frostkit glances at Icekit, mischief glowing in her eyes.

With a single leap, Frostkit pounced upon Icekit, her tabby paws pinning her sister to the ground. "I could keep you here for a whole moon!" Frostkit yawned, as if bored.

"I'll show you!" Icekit hissed, pushing out from under Frostkit, tackling her in an instant, batting at her ears.

"I'll get you!" Frostkit snarled playfully, leaping over Icekit, biting her tail softly. Icekit let out a squeak and pulled her tail away. "Okay, you win, you win!" Icekit giggles.

"I thought so." Frostkit purrs. Glancing over at Stonekit, she looked back to Icekit. "What do you see in him, anyway?"

"N-none of your business!" Icekit flattened her ears, clearly embarrassed. "He's just handsome, that's all…"

Frostkit glanced back to the nursery. "Moonshadow will be worried." Frostkit fretted. "You know how protective she is of us after… After Wolfkit died." Looking back to Icekit, she noticed her sister seemed to be studying her own paws. "L-lets go back to the nursery." Frostkit said quickly, Whisking away.

Padding into the nursery, she settled down next to her mother, Moonshadow. Her sister was not far behind.

Moonshadow looked warmly at her two kits tumbling into the nursery. "Why hello, young ones." Moonshadow purred, welcoming her little bundles of fur.

"Hi, mother!" Icekit exclaimed, her black tail waving excitedly. "Did any of the apprentices bring us prey?"

"Of course." Moonshadow purred, pushing a mouse towards the kits. "But, soon you'll be the one bringing me prey. Your apprentice ceremony is scheduled for today." Moonshadow seemed to glow with pride.

Windfeather, another queen in the nursery, chuckled good humoredly. "Oh, Moonshadow, no cat could beat _your_ kits, now could they?" She purred. Moonshadow looked proudly down at Icekit and Frostkit. "My little warriors."

Frostkit's ear twist towards the high rock as a white tom padded to the top.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!"


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Frostkit bounced excitedly_ up to the highrock, tilting her head up to face the great leader. Snowstar's fur glowed silver in the sun, his head tilted down to look at Frostkit, Icekit, Stonekit, and Willowkit in pride.

"Today, four kits will experience one of the most important ceremonies of their lives…" The white tom trailed off, flicking his gave towards Stonekit. "Stonekit!" The leader called, summoning Stonekit to his paws. "Do you promise to protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do, Snowstar." The grey tom promised, ambition shining in his yellow-green eyes.

"Then, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw." He stopped, gaze raking the crowd.

"Snaketail!"

Frostkit stared up in astonishment. _Snaketail? That's the clan deputy!_ She thought in shock, her paws seeming to grow heavy under her. She saw the brown deputy rise to his paws, padding over to Stonepaw.

"Snaketail, I trust you to train Stonepaw to become the best warrior he can be." Snowstar said warmly. Snaketail pressed his muzzle to Stonepaw's head lightly, before sitting down beside his newly appointed apprentice.

"Icekit!" Snowstar called, gazing down at his daughter. "Please step forward."

Frostkit's sister padded stiffly up to the highrock, looking up towards Snowstar.

Icekit," He began, pride sparkling in his eyes. "Do you promise to protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Icekit nodded vigorously, then said loudly, "I do."

"Then, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Icepaw." Snowstar breathed. "Breezeclaw, step forward."

Frostkit had never seen the black tom before, watching him stride to sit below the high rock. He touched noses with his new apprentice before sitting down.

"Breezeclaw, I trust you will teach Icepaw everything you've learned from your previous mentor." He said. Breezeclaw nodded proudly.

"Frostkit!" He called next, and Frostkit's blood seemed to freeze in her veins. She padded up to the high rock slowly, anxiety weighing her down.

"Frostkit, do you promise to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" He asked her. Frostkit nodded slowly. "I do." She whispered.

"Then, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Frostpaw. Silverheart!" He called almost instantly, as if he had planned her mentor as soon as she was born.

Frostpaw had never met Silverheart before, but immediately recognized which one she was as a pretty silver cat with black paws slowly padded up to the high rock. She suddenly remembered her now, as her mother used to tell her stories about Silverheart's agonizing life. She shivered. The poor depressed cat looked into Frostpaw's eyes deeply, then tore away her gaze swiftly. "You just remind me of my sister." She mumbled, touching noses with Frostpaw. Frostpaw was stunned, then relaxed as she sat down next to her new mentor.

Snowstar stared at Frostpaw and Silverheart for a second longer, before looking away. "Willowkit, step forward." He commanded. Willowkit obeyed almost immediately, padding confidently forward.

"Willowkit, you have chosen to follow the path of a medicine cat. Do you promise to follow and protect the medicine cat code, until your dying breath?"

"I do." Willowkit purred, and Snowstar nodded swiftly.

"Then, until you receive your full medicine cat name, you will be known as Willowpaw. Follow in Arcticfeather's paw steps." He said. Arcticfeather touched his nose to Willowpaw's head, smiling. "You've always been inquisitive." He joked, and Willowpaw giggled.

"Clan dismissed!" Snowstar called, turning and padding into his den. Frostpaw stared after her father before turning to Silverheart. The silver she was staring blankly ahead.

"Err, Silverheart?" Frostpaw asked nervously, and Silverheart shook out her pelt before replying, "Sorry. I'm guessing you want to know what we're doing today?" Silverheart asked, forcing a smile. Frostpaw looked uneasy, then nodded. "Yeah. Explore the territory? Hunt? Fighting practice?" Frostpaw suggested. Silverheart glanced out the camp entrance. "Exploring the territory… Yes, that's what Shrewclaw taught me my first day." She mumbled. "Yes. exploring territory." Silverheart said a little louder this time. "Let's head out, before it gets dark."

Trotting after Silverheart, Frostpaw's icy blue gaze flicked around the territory. It was _huge!_ Tall trees towered over her and Silverheart. Birds soared over Frostpaw's head; she let out a small giggle.

"Frostpaw? I can't show you the SunClan border if you don't _follow._ " Silverheart half joked. "Now come on, before the badgers get you."

Frostpaw bounded up to Silverheart, a smile plastered on her jaw. "SunClan? I've always wanted to see SunClan…" She purred. "Where?"

"Just up ahead." Silverheart responded, padding up to the border. "This is the SunClan border. Can you pad along where their scent markers are?" Silverheart asked. "They're pretty fresh."

"Okay." It seemed easy enough. Frostpaw padded along where she scented the markers, veering off where the markers met a small creek, which ran though the border. She turned and began to follow the stream.

"Err, Frostpaw? Are you following the scent markers or the creek?" Silverheart asked, her eyes nervous.

"Uhh, the scent markers, like you asked?" Frostpaw stifled a small laugh. "Why?"

"That's not where the border is." Silverheart gave a low growl before trotting over, giving where the creek was a good whiff. Silverheart's surprised and furious expression gave Frostpaw the impression that she scented SunClan as well.

"Those territory-thieving fox-hearts!" Silverheart spat. "The patrol just went through; these markers are fresh. They can't be far now." Silverheart began to stomp furiously down the stream. Frostpaw followed, bewildered.

They arrived to a small patrol; what looked like maybe two warriors and an apprentice. Silverheart padded up to them, clearly trying to control her temper.

"What did you think you were trying, setting the scent markers along the stream?" Silverheart said in a semi-calm voice. Her eyes blazed and her fur bristled.

A russet she-cat stepped up. "Every cat knows SnowClan can't manage their own territory. It's not like you'll be able to take it back." The she-cat smirked at Silverheart's furious gaze.

"Is that a challenge?" She spat, flattening her ears. "Because I'll show you just how wrong you are!"

The russet she-cat turned away. "No, it would be such an unfair fight… I think we'll just take the territory and go." She gave an arrogant swish of her tail before disappearing into the undergrowth.

Letting out a furious screech, Silverheart rushed across the border. Frostpaw leapt forward and clamped her jaws down on Silverheart's tail, pulling her back.

"Don't!" Frostpaw said through a mouthful of fur. "It'll be better if we tell Snowstar."

Silverheart let her fur lie flat. "Okay." She said, taking in a deep breath. "Let's go. _Now._ "

Frostpaw's heart thrummed hard. What made SunClan think they were so weak? _Did I do anything wrong?_

Silverheart stomped angrily towards the camp. Frostpaw followed slowly. _Silverheart? Tell me what I did._

Arriving at the camp, Frostpaw didn't even get a chance to ask Silverheart anything. The silver warrior stormed into Snowstar's den, her fur bristling. Frostpaw could clearly hear the snarl in Silverheart's voice, even if she couldn't make out any words. _Could she be talking about me, along with the SunClan warriors?_ Frostpaw wondered, shaking the thought away. _No. She wouldn't. She knows I'm a new apprentice._

After what seemed like moons, Silverheart padded out of the leader's den. She seemed much calmer than she was before. The silver-pelted she trotted up to Frostpaw.

"Did I do something wrong?" Frostpaw blurted before Silverheart could say anything. Immediate anxiety flooded through Frostpaw. _Oh, great. I just interrupted my mentor._ Frostpaw though feebly.

"Not at all, Frostpaw. Quite the opposite, actually. If you hadn't scented those warriors, we wouldn't have found out about them stealing our territory until the next border patrol."

Frostpaw's eyes danced with excitement. Silverheart wasn't mad! "Does that mean I'll be made a warrior?" Frostpaw asked eagerly.

"No, of course not. Don't get ahead of yourself; you've just started your training." Silverheart gave a warm smile. "I think that's enough for today. Head off to the apprentice's den, why don't you? I'm sure you want to tell your sister all about your encounter." Flashing a final smile, Silverheart trotted away.

Frostpaw bounced with excitement. She skipped over to the apprentice's den, where Stonepaw was standing on a stump, surrounded by Icepaw and two other apprentices Frostpaw didn't know.

"…And you should have seen the look on Snaketail's face! He said he'd never seen an apprentice carry so much moss." Stonepaw gloated, his green gaze smug. "Hey, Frostpaw!"

Frostpaw wrinkled her nose. "Moss? Ha! Silverheart took me to explore the territory." Frostpaw raised her muzzle high into the air. "We saw SunClan, trying to steal _our_ territory!"

Stonepaw's jaw dropped in astonishment, before shaking his head swiftly. "Yeah, right! There's no way you saw SunClan."

"Well, I did! Ask Silverheart!" Frostpaw retorted.

"Who, that depressed bag of fleas? Every cat knows she's not fit to be a mentor, let alone a warrior. You know what our mothers said! She's too weighed with grief to carry on with her duties." Stonepaw hissed.

"Not true!" Frostpaw spat. "She's a better mentor than you think!"

"Suuure." Stonepaw laughed. "And I'm a mouse."

Frostpaw lashed her tail, her temper overtaking her. "Why, I'll-" Before Frostpaw could lunge, Icepaw shouldered herself in between the quarreling cats.

"Enough!" She wailed. "Stop it, Frostpaw!"

"What?" Frostpaw looked at her sister in disbelief. "This – this _excuse_ for a warrior tried to-"

"Frostpaw, what did I say?" Icepaw growled. "He can have his opinion!"

"And I can have my facts!" Frostpaw retorted. "Who's Silverheart's apprentice? _Me!_ So I know more about her mentoring than _you_ or Stonepaw!"

"Whatever." Icepaw rolled her eyes, turning back to Stonepaw.

Frostpaw lashed her tail. _Fall head over heels for that arrogant tom! See if I care!_ She growled in her mind, stomping off to the fresh kill pile. One of the apprentices from the den trotted over to Frostpaw. His eyes were friendly.

"Hi! I'm Sparrowpaw, how about you?" He asked, sitting down beside Frostpaw.

"Frostpaw." Frostpaw mumbled, curling her tail over her paws. She tugged a vole from the fresh kill pile to her paws, taking a tiny bite.

"That's a nice name!" Sparrowpaw smiled. "Mind if we share?"

Sparrowpaw was nice. Frostpaw gave a tiny nod. Delighted, Sparrowpaw bent down and took a bite happily from the vole.

"So, what happened on your first day?" He asked.

"Oh, well, you might not believe me, like Stonepaw." Frostpaw mumbled, taking another bite from the vole.

"Oh, come on! _Lots_ of crazy things happened to me on my first day. I promise I won't think you're lying."

"Okay," Frostpaw still looked uneasy. "Silverheart and I-" She broke off, looking at Sparrowpaw. She hoped he wouldn't call her mentor names like Stonepaw had. Sparrowpaw only gave a tiny nod, signaling for Frostpaw to continue.

Frostpaw took in a deep breath. "Silverheart and I were exploring the territory," She continued. "When she asked me to follow the border between us and SunClan, using the scent markers. I did, and the markers lead along the stream by the border." Frostpaw explained. Sparrowpaw's eyes were wide.

"That's not where the border is!" the light grey tom exclaimed.

"I know." Frostpaw flicked her tail. "So did Silverheart. The markers were fresh, so we followed the border until we came upon a patrol. They said SnowClan can't manage their territory; Can you believe that?"

"What?" Sparrowpaw's shoulder fur bristled. "Why, I'll-"

Frostpaw cut him off with a flick of her tail. "Save that fury. Snowstar's sure to lead an attack." She soothed, resting her tail on his shoulders. "Anyway, they even went so far as to say how unfair the fight would be – most likely implying they were stronger – and the leader of the patrol pranced away like she was the ruler of StarClan!" Frostpaw's fury returned again.

"Those crow-food-eating fleabags!" Sparrowpaw spat, his tail lashing. "I _hope_ Snowstar teaches them a lesson!"

"He'll probably mention it at the gathering. It is tomorrow, after all." Frostpaw reasoned. "Speaking of the gathering, I wonder who'll go?"

"Yeah." Sparrowpaw stood up. "I hope me. I want to see the look on SunClan's face when we tell Greenstar all about their arrogant attempt to steal territory!"

"Yeah." Frostpaw agreed. "They'll look so shocked!"

Standing up, Frostpaw finished off the vole before curling up in her nest and drifting off into sleep.


End file.
